The Tournament of Naruto Fanfic Kids
by spswnaruhina
Summary: A fighting tournament of the different kids that can come from any Naruto fanfic character pairing, very small crossover from a couple of things but nothing much, rated T might go up to a M if fights get too bloody
1. Fight 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Soul Calibur, World of Warcraft, or Crest/Banner of the Stars**

**AN: Ok I wanted to try something different, to fill any large gaps in posting of my other stories, and help me work on my fight scenes**

**So let me hand it of to my characters from Soul Calibur and World of Warcraft who will be the judge and announcers…**

**The Tournament of Naruto Fanfic Kids**

**Fight 1**

**Into and NaruHina vs. SasuHina**

A big man at 6' 5" in all white plate armor but with a cloth cape with a hood walks in to the arena where the chuunin exams took place followed by a huge ox man and a tall humanoid with big pointy ears and tusks coming out of his mouth. As they enter the crowd that had gathered there fell silent until Tsunade stood up and said…

"Due to the fact that anyone of us could have a child or children in this Tournament I had to call in some outside sources to be the judge and the announcers came with him, so let me introduce them, the man in white is Echoah and come from a land where legendary swords exist, the ox man is Echoah as well, and the guy with the ears is Getsmart the two of them are from a land far from here where all sorts of creatures exist, the Echoahs will announce the fights and Getsmart will be the judge, now I'll hand it over to the announcers to explain the rules and such" said Tsunade.

"Ok the rules are simple two kids from any Naruto character pairing will fight it out and the winner will go on to the next match, to win you need to knock out or kill your opponent or be stopped by the judge if he deems the fight over" said the human Echoah.

"Now to keep people from being grossed out coughNejiHinaandNaruSasucough or any of the girls from being raped by some fool that the girl doesn't like coughSasukeandjustabouteveryonecough we have contacted the Abh and they have let us use their methods to create the kids" said the other Echoah.

"But due to using those methods nothing that was not naturally part of the person transferred to the kid" said the human Echoah.

"Now with out further delay we send you down to where Getsmart is waiting for the first fighters to get there" said the other Echoah.

**(Down on the arena floor)**

"Now mon, we be need'n Naruto and Hinata's daughter, Kushina, and also the son of Sasuke and Hinata who don't got a name since Sasuke never thought of one and Hinata couldn't come up with a name that don't have any ting to do with hate so we just call him Sasuhina, so come down to dee arena floor, mon" said Getsmart.

After a little while Kushina and Sasuhina walked out on the arena floor, once they stopped in front of Getsmart Kushina said "But I don't want to fight my half-brother" as she threw her hands in the air.

"To bad mon many people here to see fight so you have to mon" said Getsmart.

"Fine I'll fight" said Kushina.

"Good mon now get to fighting mon" said Getsmart.

Kushina then vanished in a yellow flash and appeared behind Sasuhina and knocked him out with one blow.

"Kushina is the winner mon" said Getsmart.

**(Back up with the Echoahs)**

"Well that was an uneventful first fight" said the human Echoah.

"Yes the Earth Mother was on her side and she ended the fight as fast as it started" said the other Echoah.

"Well if you didn't see it when Kushina threw her hand up she had one of her grandfather's kunai in it and since the jutsu moves you instantaneous even the Sharingan couldn't follow it and she moved to the blind spot in the Byakugan so he couldn't see her behind him and all she had to do was knock him out" said the human Echoah then added "Well that's all for now, see you next time."

"May the Earth Mother be with you" said the other Echoah.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: LOL I bet that ticked off a lot of SasuHina fans but that is what I think would really happen in a fight between them**

**No I'm not going to make all the fights one sided but the kids will be able to use all their parents jutsu and abilities but like Echoah said they have to have had them naturally meaning no Sharingan for Kakashi's kids, no Kyuubi for Naruto's and so on but if this Idea goes over well enough I might make a second version where they have those abilities and be a bunch of over powered kids**

**Now here's what I need from you the reader I need pairing to use for this story and I need a lot, at least 14 more so I can to 8 matches in the first round and the pairing can be anyone and I mean anyone guy/guy, girl/girl, young/older than dirt, or any thing else you can think of that you've seen in Naruto fanfics all I need is a pairing, sex of kid, and name heck the sex and name are optional and when I have time between writing chapters of whatever story I'm writing I'll pick out two pairings and have their kids fight and once I get to the end I might just write a story using that pairing some how (It may not be NaruHina that wins, I will really think about how they would fight and then come up with a winner not just 'I like that pairing they win', heck it could end up with HidanNaru as the winner but please don't use that one I don't even think that anyone has written one of those and I hope no one every does)**

**Oh and the whole bad grammar and spelling when Getsmart was talking was me trying to write how a troll would talk**

**Please review and give pairing(s)**


	2. Fight 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Soul Calibur, World of Warcraft, or Crest/Banner of the Stars**

**AN: Here's round 2 and the Manga is hinting at Naruto knowing Hiraishin so all of Naruto's kids will know it to along with hermit mode since it seem like it might be a requirement to use it**

**And there is at least one (shutter) NaruHidan but I think that I'll out law this pairing due to the possibilities of it and will use it if I do an overly powerful tournament due to the unfairness of the pairing (just imagine Hidan having Hiraishin)**

**It will be pairings from X-Java-bean-X and Rohain Tahquil (partly since no one else reviewed)**

**But remember no children will have abilities that are earned/sealed into their parents meaning (correct me if I'm wrong) no sand for Gaara's kids and no Mangekyou Sharingan or Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (I might have some one kill their best friend to get a Mangekyou Sharingan in to the mix but I'm not going to have Madara tie up some one and tell them a story for ten chapters to give them a Eternal one (and people clam Naruto get's everything handed to him on a sliver platter did anyone tie up Naruto and tell him the fourth was his father and sealed Kyuubi in him to protect the village and then Kyuubi evolved in to a 18 tailed fox and with Naruto having full control over Kyuubi wanted to kill everyone)**

**The Tournament of Naruto Fanfic Kids**

**Fight 2**

**ItacSaku vs. KankIno**

"Well it's time for the second fight and this might prove to be an interesting one" said the human Echoah.

"Yes it should at least be longer than the last one and with their mothers having a double knock when they fought in their first Chuunin exams" said the other Echoah.

"I wonder if they have their mothers' rivalry" said the human Echoah.

"Well we'll find out shortly as it looks like Getsmart is ready to call down the fighters" said the other Echoah.

**(Down on the arena floor)**

"Ok, me be needn' the daughter of Itachi and Sakura, Riia, and the daughter of Kankuro and Ino, Iyagasu" said Getsmart.

As soon as Riia and Iyagasu arrived Getsmart shouted "begin."

"So I get doll boy's daughter that prefect, **Sharingan**" said Riia.

"At least my Dad isn't a traitor" said Iyagasu.

"My Father is not a traitor he was on orders and my stupid uncle is the traitor" said Riia.

**(Back up with the Echoahs)**

"Well this fight is going no where fast" said the human Echoah.

"It's like watching two paladins or druids duel" said the other Echoah.

"Or two people that are experts at guard impacts" said the human Echoah.

"Wait I think one of them is about to use a jutsu" said the other Echoah.

**(Back down on the arena floor)**

"Take this, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**" shouted Riia, and as she said this 20 clones surrounded Iyagasu.

Riia's clones then ran at Iyagasu throwing chakra enhanced punches and kicks at her.

It was Iyagasu's turn now as she pulled two scrolls out and released two humanoid puppets and began to block and take out the clones, until Riia said "**Bunshin Daibakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion).**

The resulting explosion left both of Iyagasu's puppets destroyed and Iyagasu herself with many scratches, but the fight went on.

Iyagasu then put her hands into a familiar position and said "**Shintenshin no Jutsu (****Mind Body Switch Technique****).**"

As the jutsu somehow connected with Riia it was quickly dispelled since Riia was afflicted with the same problem as her mother, an inner.

"Wha..but how did you do that my **Shintenshin no Jutsu **had never been dispelled that quickly before" said Iyagasu.

"Simple…" said Riia as she caught Iyagasu in a Genjutsu using her **Sharingan** so Iyagasu couldn't see her walk up behind her and knock her out but not before finishing with "All my siblings, Half-siblings on my mother's side, and my mother herself have an inner and because of the annoying thing in our heads we can't be caught in Ninjutsu like yours."

"Riia is the winner, mon" said Getsmart.

**(Back up with the Echoahs once again)**

"Well that didn't end up as bad as it started" said the other Echoah.

"No it didn't, well with this time's winner being Riia the daughter of Itachi and Sakura we're one match closer to the next round and we're done for now, so see you next time" said the human Echoah.

"And may the Earth Mother be with you" said the other Echoah.

**End of Chapter**

**AN: this one wasn't as one sided as the first match, and I hope I get more pairings so that things will get more interesting (and remember they don't have to be the normal ones) **

**I still need from you the reader pairs to use for this story and I need a lot, at least 12 more so I can to 8 matches in the first round and the pairing can be anyone and I mean anyone guy/guy, girl/girl, young/older than dirt, or any thing else you can think of that you've seen in Naruto fanfics all I need is a pairing, sex of kid, and name heck the sex and name are optional and when I have time between writing chapters of whatever story I'm writing I'll pick out two pairings and have their kids fight and once I get to the end I might just write a story using that pairing some how (It may not be NaruHina that wins, I will really think about how they would fight and then come up with a winner not just 'I like that pairing they win')**

**Please review and give pairing(s)**


End file.
